


Varchie

by TonyPotts



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Confessions, Crush, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Party, Set Up, Sweet, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyPotts/pseuds/TonyPotts
Summary: Veronica and Archie like eachother but are too nervous to tell eachother until their friends set them up





	Varchie

**Author's Note:**

> On my wattpad Thiamxx

Betty pov

"They so like eachother" Me and Kevin walked down the school hall gossiping about Archie and Veronica.  
"I mean, have you seen the way they look at eachother? Omgggg" Kevin squealed and i just laughed.  
"Yes kev, i have" We talked for a bit longer until Cheryl shouted out.  
"Party at mine tonight, everyone's invited but if any of you losers talk to me, you'll be kicked out. Ok?" Everyone erupted into a cheer whilst Kevin just looked at me.  
"Another party, does she ever stop?" I shake my head and we carry on walking.  
"Wait... i think we should go"  
"Why? I mean, whats the point" I sighed and carry on.  
"We can lock V and Archie in a room together and get them to confess their love for one another" Kevin smiled and looked at me.  
"You are so right Betty Cooper, what would i do without you?" He dramatically put his hand on his chest and closed his eyes.

——————————

"Another party? Seriously?" Veronica sat down next to me as we ate.  
"Who's going?" I ask them all.  
"Me and Betty are" Kevin says and points to Archie and V.  
"You guys should come, might be fun"  
"But remember last time" Archie looks unsure and i sigh.  
"C'monnnn"  
"Fine, Jug you coming?"  
"Might aswell.."  
Eventually, everyone agrees and we all head off to our lessons.

I pull Kevin to the side before we eneter our class.  
"All we gotta do is get them both in the same room together"  
"Yeh we can discuss this again after school before we have to go to Cheryls"

After school

Veronica pov

"Here we are" We all walk in together, Betty and Jughead holding hands and me and Archie uncomfortably walking next to eachother. I walk off to Kevin and we talk about realtionships and loved ones.  
"So, do you have your eyes on anyone" I nervously shake my head.  
"No um I'm as single as a pringle and it'll probably stay that way" I smile and he narrows his eyes.  
"Okayyy" He walks off to Betty, Leaving me confused.

————————

"Hey V!" I look over to where the voice was and see Betty running to me.  
"I need to show you something, come with me" I follow her until we get to a small room. I walk in first and notice Archie standing there, confused and looking around.  
"Archie?" He looks at me and narrows his eyes.  
"Umm whats up?"  
"Betty told me to come here, she said it was important..." i turn around to where Betty was and see her and kevin holding a key.  
"Wait..."  
"You two aren't coming out until you confess what you both feel, chop chop!" Kevin puts his hands on his hips and leaves, Betty following. They lock the door and i just stare at Archie.  
"Ummm" He sits down and puts his head in his hands.  
"I guess we gotta talk" He nods his head and looks up at me.  
"You wanna go first or me"  
"You can" He sighs and starts talking.  
"I like you a lot, ok? You're amazing, gorgeous, stunning. Everything good = you" i smile and take his hands.  
"I like you a lot to, you're smart, kind, hot. You put others infront of yourself and that shows how much of a lovely perosn you are" He stands up and looks down at me. Eventually, we both end up leaning in to eachother until our lips touch. It was a sweet kiss, didn't last that long but was amazing.

When we pull apart, we put our heads together and close our eyes. Suddenly, door bangs open and we separate.  
"Look who we have here" Cheryl smirks and folds her arms on her chest.  
"Making out in one of my rooms? Did i give you permission to do that?" Me and Archie look stunned and he stutters out a small 'no'  
"Exactly, now shoo bitches" We quickly leave the room and i just laugh.  
"Never expected to be kissing my crush in one of Cheryls many rooms" He takes my hand.  
"Me neither" We leave the house together. I send a quick messsge to Betty saying we already left and also a thankyou. Both of us hurry off to Archies house, thankfull that no one was in.

Betty pov

"Told you it would work" I wink whilst Kevin just smirks.  
"You guys know that they won't leave eachother alone now" Jughead Says in his usual bored voice.  
"Well that ain't our problem" Me and Kevin high five whilst Jughead rolls his eyes, yet smiles.  
"They really are perfect for eachother"  
"They really are..."


End file.
